


Favor

by The Worrible (delightsofeccentricity)



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightsofeccentricity/pseuds/The%20Worrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had only asked him for one tiny favor and he had said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any recognizable characters, plots, or products.

“You can’t actually expect me to do this.”

“You’re the one that promised.”

“And that was before I knew what the favor was! I thought you just wanted me to help you figure out a few tricks to perform, not...this.”

“Of all the things you would think I’d want you to help me with. It would be something that made me seem dumb,” Henley spoke flatly, her hip cocking to the side as her arms crossed. From the corner of her eye she caught the the slight grin on Merritt’s face and had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the upward twitch of her lip. She fixed her steely gaze right on Daniel and gave his a bit of credit, he actually looked uncomfortable under her stare.

 

“You know I didn’t mean that, Henley. I just...” he trailed off uncertainly as an eyebrow arched over a very unhappy face. Though it didn’t happen often (or ever, as he would boast), Daniel Atlas knew when he was beaten and, right now, he was definitely beaten. Without another word, Atlas grabbed the discarded shopping bag Henley had tried to present him with only minutes ago and began his short trek to the bathroom, scowl etched on his face.

The moment the two heard the door slam, peals of laughter filled the room. Henley tried her best to keep her laughter to quiet giggling, while Merritt threw caution to the wind and guffawed as loudly as he possibly could, it wasn’t seconds later that Wilder entered the room looking a bit more than confused.

“Is something wrong with Atlas?” A glance over his shoulder was quick to confirm that the two had some kind of run in somewhere down the hall. 

 

“For once, he wasn’t the smartest person in the room,” Merritt replied with a dark chuckle, shooting a grin at the red head. Henley felt a smug grin pull at her lips at the comment.

“Oh, well. He just kind of glared at me and slammed the bathroom door shut,” Wilder shrugged as he flopped into the chair next to Henley. He was curious about the situation, but he wasn’t sure if he was willing to push it too much. It would just be easier to sit back and pick up details to fill in the blanks.

 

Near silence filled the room comfortably as the three waited for Atlas to rejoin them. Henley scratched down a rough set list for her show the coming weekend. It wasn’t often they would actually perform a solo show, but the opportunity came up and who was she to turn it down? None of the other Horsemen seemed to have an issue with it, so she went for it.

Though, Atlas had seemed a little affronted that he hadn’t been offered the gig, so Henley took the chance to ask him for help. He was the one that hadn’t pressed for more details before agreeing.

 

Which had lead up to where they were now.

An irate ‘Ahem’ broke the silence of the room only to be followed by a different quiet. Atlas glared at the wall over their heads, refusing to make any eye contact. Unsurprisingly, Merritt took the opportunity he had been given.

 

“Well, look at that. Better watch it, Henley, or the audience will focus on your assistant more than the tricks.” There was a very thick tone of sarcasm to Merritt’s voice as he spoke in an almost gleeful manner. Wilder snorted, amused, to her right.

Henley took a moment to speak. She stood and stepped towards Atlas, her eyes inspecting the outfit closely as though she were trying to find something to change. Taking carefully measured steps, she circled him before stopping directly in front of him once more.

 

“You should probably shave your legs if you’re not going to wear the tights,” she spoke, pursing her lips as she pointed at the very generous amount of bare skin. “And I think we should hem the shorts just a little. Keep the audience’s stare on you since we all know how much you like attention.”

Behind her, Merritt and Wilder didn’t bother stifling their laughter at the ridiculously clad Atlas before them.

 

“And unlike Rebecca, you’re probably a little too fat to fit through the trapdoor though,” Henley laughed softly to herself, returning to her seat to finish her half done setlist.

Daniel’s glare turned to his old assistant, tugging on the tight mid thigh length shorts unconsciously. He finally spoke sardonically, “Rebecca wouldn’t have done this to me.”

 

“No, she wouldn’t have,” Henley agreed matter-of-factly.

 

“Have I mentioned how happy I am that you’re not this Rebecca person we keep hearing about, Henley?” Merritt quipped from his place on the couch and Wilder chimed in, agreeing.

 

Seconds later, Daniel stalked from the room and the room was filled with a quiet laughter.

 

“Hopefully, I haven’t gone too far,” Henley sighed, a grin still on her lips.

 

“Hey, he agreed,” Merritt pointed out before continuing, tapping his temple lightly. “Besides, don’t worry about it. He definitely liked himself in those shorts.”


End file.
